


A gremlins first words

by Theshycreeper



Series: Old songs with long dead notes [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baby TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Child Neglect, Complete, Complicated Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Wilbur Soot, Good Sibling Wilbur Soot, Good Wilbur Soot, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Neglect, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not a Crossover, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Wilbur Soot, Phil is a Bad Dad, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Canon, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Temper Tantrums, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, dadbur, no beta we die like wilbur soot, they're brothers your honor, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshycreeper/pseuds/Theshycreeper
Summary: Wilbur is left to watch over Tommy while Phil and Techno are away.First words are spoken but they aren't what wilbur would ever expect them to be.
Relationships: Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Old songs with long dead notes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102001
Comments: 44
Kudos: 2252
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't expect great grammar. just done for fun cause why not, real phil is great  
> c!phil tries, sometimes

Wilbur hums quietly as pulls out yogurt for his fourteen-month-old brother, Tommy.

He had been left alone with the toddler for half a week now, while his father and other brother went on an exploration outing of some sorts. 

Something about a “limited recourse” Phil had told him excitedly, Techno standing quiet as usual by his side, though Wilbur could tell he was happy about it too.  
He honestly couldn’t bother to pay much attention about what exactly they were going for but he does remember they should be back tonight.

At least that’s what Phil said, he hopes its true.

The house was quiet for the most part, only broken by the soft humming of the young boy and the insistent, incoherent babbling of his younger brother.  
Tommy had been much more vocal these past few days, Wilbur noted.

He walks over to the toddler who’s happily playing with his blocks, clanging them together with loud babbles, gently putting his hand on the child’s head, smiling down at him.

His first words must be due any day now.

It’s exciting as much as it is terrifying, the inevitability of Tommy talking, he’s a loud enough kid already.

He can already feel the future headache, but he looks forward to it anyways.

“Come on Toms, time to eat” Wilbur says as he leans down and picks the other up, making Tommy drop the blocks.  
The toddler protests, fussing and babbling loudly, clearly displeased to have been taken away from his toys.

Wilbur sighs, his brother is so fussy.

“Yeah, yeah I know” he continues walking to the table and sets his brother down in his chair, idly shushing him in hopes of stopping the fussing as he does.

Tommy slams his little hands on the high table with an angry “Ah!”, lip pouting.

It almost makes him laugh, that a toddler can look so indignantly angry, but he’s more tired than anything.

“Shh, shh, I know Tommy” he says, grabbing a spoon and walking over to the toddler, wanting to just get this done with.

The toddler fusses even louder, banging on the table harder as if he was trying to annoy him more on purpose.  
Wilbur wouldn’t be surprised if that was somehow the case, at only fourteen months and already the child was a gremlin who seemed to like to cause trouble.

Normally he would somewhat appreciate it despite the pain it causes him, but he’s just so tired.

He wishes Phil were here.

Why does he always have to be “the responsible one” his brain whispers.

“Toms, please” his voice cracks at the end despite him trying to stay level, as he sets the yogurt and spoon on the main table so it doesn’t get spilled in the toddler’s tantrum. 

His brother's baby blue meets his brown and his brows furrow more, lip somehow jutting further in an aggressive pout.  
The toddler raises his little arms again and Wilbur reaches out.

“Tommy!” the small hands land on the table again, causing it to wobble and Tommy letting a loud “BAH!”

Wilbur lurches forward at the wobbling of the table, grabbing his little brothers’ hands, breathing heavy, his overworked brain not helping the situation.  
Tommy whines and babbles, trying with all the strength a baby could have to get out of his older brothers hold.

“Tommy! Ple--” “BAH!” ”TOMMY--”

Wilbur lets go as the toddler struggles increase and the little hands land on the table again.  
Wilbur runs a hand down his face and stares at the other through parted fingers, breathing deep.

It’ll throw off the schedule but he clearly isn’t getting anywhere right now and he doesn’t want to continue having a screaming match with a toddler.

Should he just wait to feed him later? 

He doesn’t know, but he decides anyway.  
He sighs and pulls the hand away, staring at his whining brother, and reaches his arms out picking the child up, despite said child’s protest.

Tommy babbles angerly squirming in his hold as he walks back over to the living room.  
“I’m bringing you back to your fucking blocks, hold on” he tells Tommy, even though its pointless, just trying to refrain himself from yelling. 

As he reaches the living room and goes to set the squirming child down he freezes as his brother yells between the incoherent, angry babbles. 

“DA! DA! NO!” little hands are smacking against his face but he doesn’t really feel them, frozen in place and mind buzzing.

Another smack in the face and a kick to the chest make him look over at his brother, and what just happened clicks, he beams.

“Tommy! You spoke!” he says, smiling wide at his fussing brother, heart full, pride and love washing over him at the words, making him feel warm.  
That is, until what Tommy said registers and his breath catches in his throat, suddenly feeling drenched in cold.

He gently sets Tommy down, in a haze, as he watches him crawl back over to his blocks and starts happily playing with them again.

His shaking hands reach towards his worn sweater and grasp at his chest, breath now coming out in a shaky and unsteady rhythm. 

A disjointed symphony to the incomplete piece that his breathing, his being.

His eyes burn and his throat feels dry as he looks down at the toddler, his precious, fussy, gremlin of a baby brother.  
He sucks in a large gasp of air and swallows harshly, locking gaze with the wide baby blue that has now turned to look at him, anger forgotten so quickly. 

He leans down, knees hitting the floor harder than they should, and reaches out a shaky hand to gently run through the child’s curled blond locks. 

“Toms, I’m- I’m not” he says, voice shaky, to his brother even though he knows he won’t understand, if only to reassure himself.

Despite that fact, Tommy’s brows furrow as he stares at his older brother.  
Tommy then he slaps a hand against Wilbur’s face with a smack, and yells, almost concerned, for a toddler anyways “Dah!”

Wilbur breath stutters again, choking as he stares into the wide blue eyes, so unknowing of what that makes him feel.

It feels like he’s been stabbed through the chest, so many emotions, good and bad pierce him and his eyes burn as tears roll down his cheeks  
Tommy stares at him, simply blinking up at his brother before he yawns, eyelids fluttering.

Wilbur inhales sharply and closes his eyes, letting the tears dry and pushing the indecipherable wave of emotions down.  
He needs to put his brother to bed.

He leans down and carefully scoups him up, letting his small head lean against his chest.

The tantrum must have really worn him down, he’ll worry about the schedule and-, he looks to the side away from the toddler.

He ignores the warmth it brought him beneath the raging storm in his chest. 

He walks towards his brother room, steps slow and seeming to bounce off the walls in the suffocating quiet of the house.  
He gently pushes the door open to tommy’s room with his foot and maneuvers himself over to the crib, setting Tommy down in it, glad to see him already asleep.

He covers him with the blanket, staring down at him.

For primes sake, why did Tommy have to do that.

Logically he knows toddlers only imitate what they hear, that with Wilbur always talking about what “Dad” and Techno have done.

It would make sense.  
He never talks about himself, no “your big brother Wilbur did this”.

He hasn’t done anything special in his life, not like Phil.

Not like Techno.

His nails dig into his hands but he doesn’t care, even if there’ll be crescent-shaped indents later.  
Tommy shouldn’t be calling him that, he doesn’t know what he’s doing, he isn’t Tommy’s dad.  
Phil is.

But where is Phil now while your always here? His mind traitorously whispers to him 

He stumbles away from the crib to the right, hitting his back against the wall and sliding down, holding his breath but sighing in relief when he doesn’t hear the yells of a woken baby. 

Phil will be back soon with Techno to see Tommy again, to laugh and cheer as Tommy speaks his first words to him, to praise his youngest son and be rewarded with bubbly happy laughter.

He’ll be back soon to be Tommy’s dad.

Wilbur will look after Tommy for as long as he needs to till then, he always will.  
He yawns, swaying as he stands and trudges out of tommy’s room, shutting the door gently with a soft click.

He needs to put the yogurt up so it doesn’t go bad and put the toys littered around the house from Tommy’s chaotic play away.  
It would annoy dad if he were to trip on one while coming back with Techno.

He waits up again that night, they don’t come back.

The bitter, painful swirl in his chest grows.

He greets them with a smile when they come back eleven days later with Phil smiling at him as he ruffles his hair briefly, always brief, saying “sorry mate, guess we got carried away”.

Phil beams when he hears Tommy say “Da! Da!” rushing over, flashing his wings in excitement and gushing over the toddler happily. Wilbur doesn’t say anything about the fact Tommy was looking at him, neither does Techno.

Wilbur eventually teaches Tommy to call him by name. The little calls of “Wilby” make his heart feel warm, even as it pangs.

He raises Tommy as best he can, and then they find Tubbo. At times, it almost feels okay.


	2. not a new chap, fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm loosing my shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was linked this,omg

This fic got fanart 

https://www.instagram.com/p/CLkpfHkF3VU/?igshid=1wwz3ug4my3zx

thank you lukadoesntknow/ luka roach on insta

please go check them out (@lukadoesntknow) on instagram they make great art, and thank you to my readers, more is planned even if not soon (cause life)

if any of you reading this for whatever reason in hell, would want to make art based on a scene in any of my fics or inspired by it, feel free to link any in comments below if you want  
i would love to see it, if any more is made for some reason

I have idea's for a possible second chap or follow up fic in future, though all works in this series could technically count as that. i just dont follow a linear timeline. doubt soon but i have ideas, new fics will be posted in the serires unless not related to this world/au (since techno isnt cannon son/brother and tommy has always been possible/not possible, the cannon changes often)

back to my trashcan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, check out luka's art, their really good and new fics will be posted in this series, so look there for more fics now and future ones if you want to, and thanks for all the comments also, its been a joy reading them. I feast on your tears

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, thats that garbage hope ya enjoyed


End file.
